


始料未及

by guisu



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu





	始料未及

　　Milton Chamberlain调任到巴特尔克里克从属办公室已经有一段时间，与底特律相比这个只有五万人口的小城市显得简单又亲切，无论是从部门工作还是从职能负载上来说，都比以前轻松许多——至少工作量上是这样，但倘若从某些配合度去考虑，这份工作无疑超越了以往的难度，特别是有需要和对面办公室合作的情况下。

　　透过贴着FBI标志的玻璃窗，年轻有为的负责人可以看到走廊那头的情况，狭小办公室里的人群聚集在一起，不知道又在开启怎样地想象，从而进行推理游戏的头脑风暴？微微皱起眉头撇一眼显示屏上的画面，毫无变化的城市地图彰显小城正沉浸在平静的气氛中，并无特别地报警内容。

　　所以警探们在干什么？歪头稍加思考，最后Chamberlain探员拿起座机听筒按下某个新得到的电话号码……  
　　

　　“真是不好意思，又让你破费。”

　　“我看到他们店最近正好搞活动，我们办公室也吃不了这么多。”

　　“这简直是我吃过最好吃的甜甜圈。”

　　“哦，是吗？”客套的对话在愉快的氛围中进行，放下装有各种口味甜甜圈的纸盒，Chamberlain探员笑得一脸灿烂。而巴特尔克里克市警局的同僚们则围绕在他的周围，享用着免费的下午茶——除某位不合群的警探以外。

　　Milton的目光转移到站在饮水机旁的男人身上，Russell Agnew正靠在墙角、半眯起眼睛，冲他投来怀疑的目光……嘴角不自觉地扬起笑意，高个子男人侧过身与Guziewicz指挥官寒暄两句，但他的脑海里却仍在琢磨着对自己不太友善的那位。  
　　

　　从客观的角度出发，撇开超级严重的信任问题，Russ无论办案能力还是他的执着精神都让人印象深刻。从第一次踏入凶案现场开始，他就意识到这位警探为当地做出的贡献，尽管他们俩在方法的实现上有非常大的差异，可是这并不影响自己希望与他合作的心情。

　　轻松地从指挥官口中得知，大家聚在一起原来是商议下周的警局内部篮球赛，当他表示了很感兴趣之后，Chamberlain眼角的余光扫到Agnew焦躁地移动着身体重心，这让他愈发觉得有趣。从以往的观察中他能发现，Russ不是一个特别耐得住性子的人，他总会急切的寻求答案，抱着置疑的态度对待身边大多数的人与事。也或许正因如此，这位资深警探有着少见地固执和韧劲，只要发现可疑处就像咬到骨头的老狗一样绝不松口。

　　偏偏此时此刻，有股视线让他觉得自己好像就成了那根骨头？Milton Chamberlain如此评估。  
　　

　　“……那很期待到时能见到你。”

　　“我一定会站在第一排给大家加油的。”

　　“Milt，还有巧克力的吗？”

　　“让我看看，还有两个。”

　　“那我再拿一个，谢啦。”

　　探头看一眼所剩无几的盒子，Milton像是想到什么似得将它拿了起来……“还剩一个巧克力、一个酸奶和半个草莓，你真不考虑尝尝？”走到Russell Agnew面前，他露出招牌式的笑容，可惜这种魅力对某位怀疑论者似乎完全失效。

　　“Milt，你知道吗？”没有理会他的招待，Russell擅自发起另一个话题，“篮球赛是巴特尔克里克警局的传统项目，是个内部项目。”

　　“所以我很高兴能受邀，Russ。说明大家都很认可我加入这个团队。”

　　“哈，你真的是这样想？”

　　“难道不是这个意思？”脸上露出困扰的神情，但事实上Chamberlain探员的注意力却被对方习惯性地小动作所吸引……在经过一小段时期的观察，Milton发现Agnew警探总喜欢用眯起眼来传递他的质疑，也经常挥动弯曲着中指与无名指的右手表示激动的情绪，而包含意味最为丰富的那个就是当前Russell正进行中的——有时它表示妥协的前奏、有时则是不同的策略在脑海中周转的反馈，更甚至只是单纯的挑衅信号。

　　将目光落在年长警探微张的嘴唇上，Milton看到对方的舌尖不服气地顶着嘴角，然后轻轻扫过上唇消失不见……“我们不是团队，懂吗？你是FBI，我们只是地方辖区的，我们不会是一个团队。”怒气冲冲的Russell根本没意识到自己向前踏出的半步，让彼此间的距离拉近到危险的范围。

　　半低下头凝视着这位即简单又异常复杂的男人，Milton Chamberlain仿佛天生就懂得如何回应这类有失风度的刁难：“但我们不得不共享同一件案子，不是吗？”无法反驳的警探一时语塞，只能沉默地侧过脸深吸一口气，但随即Russell Agnew就像在瞬间想到了什么似得，他猛地抬起头准备反击。

　　再一次，在开口前他重复了那个让Milton深深着迷的小习惯，而这一次年轻探员神使鬼差地伸出右手，在对方舌尖悄悄溜走的同时用食指指尖抚过Russell的嘴唇……  
　　

==========================  
　　

　　一大早，Russell Agnew警探心情愉快的走进警局大楼，长久未发泄的不满终于释放的感觉真是出奇的痛快，他踏着愉快的步伐和路过的同事们打着招呼，脸上扬起大部分情况下只有在破案后才会出现的笑容，这一切都仿佛诉说着这是美好的一天开始……直到他推开办公室的大门，一眼看到坐在他办公桌上的不速之客，以及正在亲切照料着那个无耻男人泛青眼眶的好心Holly。

　　“嗨，Russ。我给你们带了咖啡。”

—END—


End file.
